


Shatter Me

by Multishipper13



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cursed Ashfur, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multishipper13/pseuds/Multishipper13
Summary: [A fic about Ashfur inspired by Lindsley Stirling's "Shatter Me" feat. Lzzy Hale]Ashfur's trapped forever, doomed to fall in love with the only one who won't love him back every time he's born into a new life unless someone murders him.





	Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own, in any way, shape or form, the lyrics to the song "Shatter Me" or Ashfur. Ashfur, and all the other Warriors character belong to the Erin Hunter team, and the Shatter Me lyrics are © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Cypmp, Reach Music Publishing, Red Bull Media House NA, Inc.

**_I pirouette in the dark  
_ _I see the stars through me_ **

Once again, Ash felt his body compress as his soul was forced back into the mortal realm, the stars in his pelt shimmering, then disappearing. When he opened his eyes, they locked on the grey-blue sky and he wanted to yowl,  _Why me, Starclan, what have I done to deserve this?_

**_Tired mechanical heart  
_ _Beats til the song disappears_ **

Ash was an Apprentice now, Apprenticed to a renowned Warrior of Thunderclan named Dustpelt, but all he could think was,  _Starclan help me. I cannot live like this, forever doomed to fall in love with the one who will never return my affection._ And doomed he was, for as soon as Squirellkit was born, Ash was lost.

**_Somebody shine a light  
_ _I'm frozen by the fear in me_ **

When Squirellpaw tagged along with Brambleclaw to go to the Sun-drown place, Ash yearned to follow, to get to know the cat he was doomed to fall for better. But his paws would not move to follow for fear of deviating from the path laid down for him by the Ancients for fear of incurring their wrath.

**_Somebody make me feel alive  
_ _And shatter me_ **

The first time that Ash killed a cat in this life it freed him and bound him in equal measures and he threw back his head and laughed hysterically, tears streaming down his face, and thought,  _Starclan, do you hate me so much that you have cursed me to only feel truly alive when I murder?_

**_So cut me from the line_**  
 **_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_**  
 _Somebody make me feel alive  
_ _And shatter me!  
_ _Shatter me!_

And every time something by his paws, Ash reveled in the moment of clarity and peace before the world jolted harshly, bringing the corpse back to life and throwing him back into the throes of insanity.

**_Somebody make me feel alive_ **   
**_And shatter me!_ _If only the clockworks could speak  
_ _I wouldn't be so alone_**

Ash had tried to tell someone, he'd tried  _so hard_ but every time the words left his mouth, the world froze, ripping the words from his mouth and sucking them into the abyss.

**_We burn every magnet and spring  
_ _And spiral into the unknown_ **

And then, one day, the world did  _not_ right itself when he killed, and Ash descended even further into insanity, glad in a twisted, sick way that if he killed now, it would  _stay_  and make him feel a little more  _alive._

**_Somebody shine a light_ **   
**_I'm frozen by the fear in me_**   
**_Somebody make me feel alive_**   
**_And shatter me_**   
**_So cut me from the line_**   
**_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_**   
**_Somebody make me feel alive_**   
**_And shatter me!_**   
**_Shatter me!_**   
**_Somebody make me feel alive  
_ _And shatter me!_**

And so, he killed scores upon scores of mice, voles, squirrels, and birds, and felt  _almost_ alive.

**_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_ **   
**_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_**   
**_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same_**   
**_The world is spinning but only in gray_**   
**_If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly_**   
**_There's no one to catch me if I take a dive_**   
**_I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
_ _The world is spinning but only in gray_**

But it didn't stay forever, and Ash was lost in uncertainty- should he try and rid himself of the curse or should he follow the Ancients' will.

**_(Only)_ **

And still, he loved only the one who would never love him back.

**_Somebody shine a light_ **   
**_I'm frozen by the fear in me_**   
**_Somebody make me feel alive  
_ _And shatter me_**

And so he tried to make her  _hate_ him, because then at least he could hate her back.

**_So cut me from the line_ **   
**_Dizzy, spinning endlessly_**   
**_Somebody make me feel alive_**   
**_And shatter me!_**   
**_Shatter me!_**   
**_Somebody make me feel alive  
_ _And shatter me!_**

When Hollyleaf knocked him into the river, he smiled at her and mouthed,  _thank you._


End file.
